Surprise?
by Write-To-You
Summary: Shawn and Juliet have some news to tell the rest of the gang. They take it on differing levels of shock. (SHULES :D :D :D)


**Author's Note: OMG A JULIET AND SHAWN FANFICTION IT'S ABOUT TIME AMIRIGHT?!**

 **This is set after Psych, The Movie, but you will be fine just knowing the characters- no spoilers :)**

Juliet was sitting on the couch when Shawn walked in. She was holding something clenched tight in her hand, and looked quite pale. Shawn ran over. "What happened? Are you alright?"

He had received a text from just as he was getting in the car to come home from the new Psychphrancisco office.

 _I have some news,_ it read. _Could you come home asap?_

Shawn had basically floored it all the way home, and was now running to his wife's side, looking her over worriedly.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Juliet dismissed. She had stayed home from work the past couple of days due to a weird stomach bug she had gotten, and was going a little stir crazy from Shawn's fondling.

"You said you have news," Shawn said, crouching down in front of her.

"Uh, yeah," Juliet took a deep breath and glanced at the spot beside her on the couch. "Do you want to sit down?"

Eyeing her warily and none-too-sure how the conversation was about to go, Shawn slowly sat down on the couch.

"So, you know how we have been talking about how, now that we're married, we might want to start a family?" Juliet started, twisting the small object in her hands in such a way that Shawn still couldn't quite make out what it was.

He was starting to get an inkling of an idea, however, and he felt his heart rate pick up a couple notches. "Uh, yeah...?"

"Yeah, so, um," Juliet looked down and bit her lip. "You know this, uh, stomach bug that I've had? Well I'm, uh, I'm thinking it's not really a stomach bug. And this..." She swallowed. "Well, this proves it."

Shawn stared down at a small stick that was now in his hand. It seemed so insignificant; he could break it without even trying... but yet it held the entirety of his future on it's tiny little screen.

A small pink plus sign stared out at him.

"Oh my God," Shawn breathed.

Juliet watched his reaction worriedly. "Shawn? Are you... okay?"

"I'm going to be a father," Shawn whispered, planting his head in his hands for a moment before lurching up and tackling Juliet to the couch. "You're- you're _pregnant_!"

Juliet let out the breath she hadn't know she had been holding and let herself with cuddled. "Yeah, I- I guess I am," she said, laughing a little. "I mean, I'm going to need to head to the doctors and confirm that everything's okay but..."

"We're going to be parents." Shawn seemed to be in a perpetual state of shock. He sat back up and Juliet fixed her shirt and hair, straightening with him. "We are actually going to be parents."

Suddenly, Shawn's face fell. Juliet tilted her head, confused by the abrupt change from his happy grin. "Shawn? What's up?'

"I'm going to be- I'm going to be a _terrible_ father," Shawn mumbled. "You're gonna be this awesome kick-butt mom and I'm going to be _terrible_."

"Shawn..." Juliet reached over and touched his back gently. "You're not going to be an awful parent at all. You are going to be amazing and loving, and you are going to share so many special moments with this kid."

Shawn looked over and laid his hand on top of Juliet's stomach. She smiled up at him, soft and loving. Shawn smiled back. "You sure?"

"I'm positive," Juliet whispered, kissing him.

* * *

The first person they decided to tell was Gus.

"C'mon, Juliet, he's basically your second husband!" Shawn protested when Juliet wanted to tell Henry and Maddie first. "Or... okay so not really, but Gus to you is like Sherlock to Mary and we just can't mess with the flow of that."

"Okay, okay, Shawn," Juliet said, giving in without much of a fight.

They stopped by Gus' tiny apartment on a Saturday afternoon, and Gus greeted them with grins. "Hey, you two! Come on inside; I just baked some cookies. You know... girls love a man that can bake."

Shawn snorted. "Yeah, until they taste your cooking. Then they're run away screaming or drop dead from the horror."

Gus glared at him and Juliet rolled her eyes, following her husband inside and into Gus' living room.

"So what's up?" Gus asked after he had gotten them all glasses of water. "Shawn said you have some news?"

"Uh, yeah," Juliet bit her lip, looking over at Shawn.

He grinned. "Okay Buddy, so don't freak out, alright?"

"Why would I freak out...?" Gus asked warily.

"Because... Juliet is pregnant!" Shawn exclaimed triumphantly.

Gus' jaw dropped, as did the glass he was holding. Shawn lunged for it and just managed to catch it before it shattered on the ground.

The same could not be said for Gus, who toppled backward and crashed to the floor in a dead faint. Shawn eyed him, lips pursed. "Hm. Probably should have told him to sit down before we gave him the news."

Juliet winced, and moved forward to help her husband heave Gus off of a floor and into a chair. Then the two Spencers sat on the couch and waited.

Abruptly, Juliet burst into tears. Shawn jumped, looking alarmed. "Jules! What's wrong?"

"Is the thought of us- of us- as parents _really_ so alarming?" Juliet blubbered.

Shawn laid an arm across her shoulders. "Sweetheart, of course not. I think it's just kind of a surprise... and Gus has always had the tendency to faint when something was so amazing he couldn't stand it."

Juliet giggled, tears dissipating in a second. Gus woke up and eyed them both sagely. "Ah..." he said, nodding as Juliet wiped her face. "Pregnancy hormones." His face suddenly went sheet white again. "Oh my gosh you guys are..."

"Whoa, Buddy, don't faint again," Shawn said hurriedly. "You're kinda ruining our confidence. And besides dude, _I'm_ not pregnant. Jules is."

"Shawn, that's just what people say," Juliet muttered, nudging him. "The technical phrase is that "we" are pregnant."

"Oh." Shawn seemed stumped. "Well that's odd."

Gus took a long drink of his water, seeming to be mostly recovered from his brief collapse to the floor. "Have you told Mr. Spencer yet?" He grinned. "I would pay to see that reaction."

"Okay, how much?" Shawn responded immediately.

"I was kidding, Shawn."

"Oh." Shawn shrugged, and slung his arm around Juliet's shoulders. "Nope, you were the first one we told."

Gus' eyes became suddenly teary. "I've- I've always wanted a niece or nephew," he said, sniffling. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

Juliet shook her head, smiling at his maudlin attitude. "Not yet. But we both want a girl so I'm crossing my fingers."

"I'm sure that either way this kid is going to be the most loved and yet mentally scarred child on Planet Earth," Gus said, trying to sound reassuring and only causing Shawn and Juliet to exchange glances.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Juliet asked, trying not to sound offended and failing miserably.

"Well, you know, crime scenes and gun barrels and Psychics..." Gus trailed off as Juliet started to glare.

"We will _not_ be bringing out child to any crime scenes, Burton Guster!"

Shawn looked surprised. "Wait, we won't?"

Gus cleared his throat and stood up. "Uh... I think this is maybe something you two will want to discuss _without_ me here."

Shawn and Juliet took that as their cue to leave and stood up as well. Gus pulled both of them into tight hugs before seeing them out the door. "Congrats again, you too," he said, sniffling and misty eyed once again.

* * *

Henry Spencer came next. Shawn and Juliet went over to his house for dinner, and Shawn forced his father to wait in suspense until they had all finished.

"I swear Shawn, if you don't tell me your news right this second then I will force it out of you," Henry threatened.

"Ah ah ah, Pops." Shawn waggled his finger. "You're going to have to keep your violence down to a minimum once you have a little Spencer running around."

Henry stared at him blankly, and Shawn sighed. "Man, for having such a genius son, you really are dumb."

"Shawn!" Juliet hissed, jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow. She leaned across the table, smiling at Henry. "What Shawn means to say is that I- _we-_ are pregnant."

Shawn shook his head. "Still sounds weird."

Henry gaped at them for a long moment, then reached one hand up to rub at his face. "Oh _man_. I'm going to be... a grandfather?"

Shawn couldn't help but grin. "That's it, dad, make it all about you."

"Shut up, Shawn," Henry grumbled. He stood up from the table and pulled his son into a bear hug. Juliet watched them for a moment, smiling, until Shawn grabbed her and pulled her into the hug, too.

"I- must say," Henry said after he had pulled back. "I am... proud of you. Both of you, of course, but I've always been proud of you, Juliet."

Juliet laughed as Shawn rolled his eyes and grabbed his wife's hand. "Okay, that's it, we're leaving."

"Whoa!" Henry held up his hand. "Let me finish. I don't know exactly how well this whole "kids" thing is going to work, but I will tell you that you two will do better then I ever did in raising a child."

"Oh, _Henry_ ," Juliet sighed, hugging him again. "That's not true at all. Shawn turned out just fine."

"Yes, and that was because of him, not me," Henry said softly, patting his son on the shoulder. He paused. "However, I recommend starting your kid on a few early observations. Things like-"

"Okay, _really_ going now!" Shawn cut him off, all but dragging Juliet out of his childhood home. "Nice seeing you, Dad!"

* * *

Chief Vick came next on the list of people to tell. Juliet went in alone, dreading the moment when she would have to be on the maternity leave she was asking for in advance. It was going to be a pain in the butt to have to sit at home while her partner went off and fought bad guys.

"Detective O'Hera, what can I do for you today?" the Chief asked as Juliet sat down in front of her desk.

"I... have some news," Juliet started hesitantly. "I -well, Shawn and I- are pregnant."

Chief Vick's eyes widened, and she hurried around her desk, wrapping Juliet in an unexpected hug. "Juliet! Oh, that's wonderful news. Iris has been wanting you to have kids for _ages_. She's always looking for baby-sitting opportunities."

Juliet laughed, hugging her boss back. "Yes, I have no doubt that we will never be without babysitters."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Chief Vick asked, pulling back and sitting back down at her desk, once again the very picture of professionalism.

"Not yet," Juliet said. "I found out a week ago and Shawn and I just made it to the doctor for a checkup this past Monday. We do want to know if it's male or female, though. Knowing us it'll still take us the entire 9 months of pregnancy to figure out a name."

Chief Vick laughed. "Just don't let Spencer convince you to name him or her something like pineapple."

Juliet shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Yep, he already tried that one. We've gone through pineapple, Shawn Jr. and John Travolta so far."

The Chief laughed again, harder. "This is going to be one of the most interesting maternity months that I have ever observed," she said, shaking her head. "Now, as I'm sure you know, I'm going to be giving you a desk job?"

"Starting now?" Juliet asked, horrified.

"Not now," Chief Vick corrected. "Once you start on your second trimester."

Juliet groaned, and opened her mouth to protest, but the Chief held up her hand. "No arguing, and that's an order. It's hard enough to send my detectives out into the field, but I put my foot down at sending two lives out, especially because one of them won't be able to protect itself."

Juliet sighed. "Yes Ma'am," she mumbled.

"Thank you," Chief Vick said, nodding. "And Juliet... I really am quite happy for you. Motherhood is an amazing thing. If you have any questions at all, feel free to ask."

Juliet stood, recognizing her cue to go. "Thank you, Chief," she said with a smile, and opened up the door. "I'll let you know when we find out if it's a boy or a girl."

" _What?!_ "

Juliet looked up and her eyebrows raised. "Carlton!" she gasped, gaping at her partner. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, no no _no_ ," Lassiter groaned, slamming his hand into his forehead. "Spencers gone and impregnated you?! There's going to be _another_ Spencer?!"

Juliet rolled her eyes at his reaction. "Yes, Carlton, Shawn has "impregnated" me. We're going to be having a kid."

Lassiter sat down heavily in some random detective's chair. He shook his head slowly, before nodding. "Well. If anyone can raise a kid right, it's... you."

"Not me _and_ _Shawn_?"

"No," Lassiter said. "Definitely not Spencer. Spencer could never raise a child- he still _is_ one."

Juliet sighed. It was a start, at least.

* * *

Shawn and Juliet caught a flight to go visit Maddie. Not only did Shawn want to tell her their news in person, but it was about time that the married couple went and stayed a couple of nights at Shawn's mom's house.

Maddie greeted them with huge hugs at the airport. "Goose! Juliet!" she pulled back, smiling at Juliet. "Goodness me, you are just _glowing_."

"Thank you," Juliet said, blushing. Her healthy appearance was probably the one thing about being pregnant that she liked so far, other then the adorable moments early in the morning when Shawn would kiss her stomach and say hello to their unborn child. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yes, yes it is," Maddie said, smiling. She was still a little sore that she hadn't been there for her only child's wedding, but she supposed that she couldn't complain too much. "I'm really going to have to come down more once the little one is born."

Both Shawn and Juliet gaped at each other, and then at her. "How did you- how did you-" Shawn spluttered.

"You don't think I've half my life with Henry Spencer without picking up a few of those observation tricks he uses?" Maddie asked with a laugh. "You two never come down to see me, especially not with news. You're already married, so it's not as if you're telling me that. My only other idea was that you were moving, but once I saw Juliet... a mother can tell."

"That is... incredible," Juliet muttered, shaking her head. "I get used to it with Shawn but... yeah, you hit the nail on the head. I'm pregnant."

Maddie let out a very un-middle-aged-woman-like squeal and grabbed her son and daughter-in-law in giant hugs again.

"Have you started thinking of names?" she asked when she pulled back and led Shawn and Juliet to luggage recovery.

"Not totally," Shawn said. "We don't know if it's a girl or a boy yet, but if it's a boy I'm thinking Wesley and a girl should totally be Buttercup."

Juliet raised her eyebrow. "Why, exactly?"

"Well, it's an obvious tribute to The Princess Bride, Jules," Shawn said, as if the question offended him in it's simplicity. "And let's be real, a tribute to Pierre Despereaux, too."

Juliet opened her mouth a few times, trying to figure out exactly how to respond. "Uh, for one, _how,_ exactly, are the names Wesley and Buttercup a tribute to Pierre Despereaux? And two, why would we want to have our child's name to have anything at _all_ to do with that man?"

Shawn gaped at her. "Jules, Pierre Despereaux is, like, my hero. And he looks _uncannily_ like Wesley from the Princess Bride."

Juliet rubbed her forehead, exchanging hopeless glances with Maddie. Shawn's mother smiled sympathetically and patted her shoulder. "The things this boy does to us, huh?"

"You can say that again," Juliet muttered, but she took Shawn's hand anyway and let him lead her toward their luggage.

Approximately 9 months later, a screaming baby girl was being laid in Juliet's arms, still unnamed.

 **Author's Note: AAAAAH MY FIRST PSYCHFIC! :D :D :D :D I'm just so** ** _psyched._** **(see what I did there? XD)**


End file.
